


Reclaiming

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bending (Avatar), Between Seasons/Series, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Introspection, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, Older Characters, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Protectiveness, Second Chances, Self Confidence Issues, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Any future of theirs was like something from a dream.





	Reclaiming

Kya wasn't one to back down from anything; not even from bittersweet smiles and the feel of being tied down. She wanted to see the rest of what the world had to offer; she had that chance, and she had seen more than she ever could have dreamed of. Kya never thought Lin would be the one to draw her back in, drawing blood and untold feelings she never imagined before.

She held Lin's rough, calloused hands before; her emotions were secondary. Lin had thought feelings were akin with childlike will, and while nothing about her was childlike anymore, Kya knew that Lin was too bull-headed to be afraid. There were instances, time and time again, when there seemed to be nothing to see in their future. Any future of theirs was like something from a dream. In her eyes, Lin was almost incapable of seeing the bigger picture, but it was then Kya realized that she was wrong.

Without fear, Lin chose to dowse herself in Kya's gift of water, and of herself. Kya would held her close when Lin couldn't stand for another moment, her stubbornness pressing on. Lin would be brusque at the slightest touch, not one to swoon or sigh at Kya's touch. Kya would understand, as she would hold her close, as Lin would lean back, and press her hand upon the other woman's own, never to back down again.


End file.
